PrussiaxReader - Shower Time
by LovelyLemonWriter
Summary: After a little mud war, things get extra steamy in the shower Rated M for Lemon. ;P


Mud balls hurled across the field of grass, slamming into the trees, bushes, and the two people running around. Hair, clothes, and skin were coated in mud and rain as it fell from the sky. The two laughed loudly, the white haired male aiming another ball of mud at the (eye color) eyed girl.

"Come on, Gil, you can do better then that!" The female taunted, flawlessly dodging an oncoming mud ball.

"Of course I can, I am the awesome Gilbert Beilshmidt! I'm just going easy on you because you're a girl~" The man now known as Gilbert replied, a German accent in his deep voice.

"And I'm the amazing _ _, so bring it on!" The girl chucked another ball of mud at him, continuing their childish game that had started by _ tripping Gilbert, sending him into a mud puddle. _ chased Gilbert into the sand around the swings, which had now turned to sludge from the heavy rain, and jumped on his back, making him fall face first into the mud. He quickly turned the tables on her, pinning her beneath him with a smirk.

"Looks like I win, Liebling~[1]" He cooed, his red eyes shining in victory. The girl under him pouted, grumbling slightly in defeat.

"Yeah yeah, now get off of me. We better go clean up." _ muttered, standing up with Gilbert's help. As soon as she was on her feet, she darted off. "I call the shower first!" She shouted over her shoulder, making Gilbert's eyes widen. He took off after her, moving as fast as he could. They raced to the apartment they'd been sharing for a short while, both wanting to get in the shower before the other. _ arrived first and darted into the house, closing the bathroom door behind her and stripping, climbing into the shower with a grin.

"Haha, that's what he gets for pinning me in the mud like that!" She said out loud, letting the hot water wash away the caked on mud.

"You pinned me first, remember?" A voice said from just outside the shower, startling her. She was sure she had locked the door! The curtain of the small shower opened, revealing the albino in all his uncovered glory, causing a soft pink to dust _'s cheeks. Her eyes widened when he stepped in behind her and she turned around, trying to shove him out.

"W-what are you doing? This shower is too small for the both of us!" She stated, now blushing profusely.

"Surely you can stand being close to the awesome me, can't you?" He smirked, grabbing her hands off his chest. "Besides, I can't wait. I would get mud all over. You don't want that mess to clean, now do you, Liebe? [2]" Her blush only darkened and she quickly turned away.

"Fine. How about you make yourself useful and wash my back, then?" _ asked, sighing in defeat once more. He took the soapy washcloth from her hand and rubbed it across her back, washing the mud away. She felt his hand drift a little lower then necessary, subtly brushing his hand across her bottom. _So he wants to play like that, eh? Well two can play this game..._ She smirked to herself, switching spots with Gilbert so her could get under the water. She reached infront of him, pressing her breasts to his back as she grabbed the shampoo from the wire basket hanging on the shower head. She felt him tense up and pulled back, squirting the shampoo into her hand as if nothing happened.

_Kesesese, looks like she wants to play..._ The Prussian thought, his smirk growing wide. He turned around, giving her an eye full of his bare skin as he let the water roll down his body. She glanced at him then turned away, biting her nip nervously. It was hard to be a tease like this. She grabbed the bar of soap, turning her back to him and washing her face and neck before 'accidentally' dropping the bar of soap at her feet. With a slight grin, _ bent down, being sure to brush her ass again his lower regions before standing straight again and continuing to wash up. Once again, they swapped spots, the (eye color) eyed girl standing beneath the warm water, facing him and rinsing off the soap. Gilbert took a deep breath, trying to maintain control over his own body. She was quickly exciting him now, and playtime was just about over. He forced his way beneath the stream of water, pushing her mostly against the wall, her warm breasts pushing against his well toned chest.

"G-gilbert..." She stuttered quietly, feeling his partially hard length against her thigh.

"Something wrong, lieben[3]?" He asked, keeping his voice low and seductive, though his heart was quickly picking up pace. He had wanted _ for sometime now, but had never tried or said anything. He honestly hadn't thought it'd go anywhere just by taking a shower together, since they had seen each other naked on multiple occasions. He had believed he would end up on the floor outside the shower for teasing her, but apparently, everything he had thought and believed before was wrong.

"T-touch me...?" _ asked him, slightly unsure of herself. That had the control over the silver haired man's body come crashing down, just like the water hitting the shower floor. He tugged her close, pressing his lips against her in a rough, lust filled kiss. _ immediately reacted, kissing him back passionately and pushing herself closer too him, her arms wrapping around his neck. A tongue war quickly ensued, both fighting fiercely in attempt to gain dominance. Gilbert shoved her against the wall, lifting _ up by her thighs. She wrapped her legs around him, feeling his even harder erection rubbing her inner thigh. The two parted for air, both panting heavily. Gilbert recovered quickly, nipping and kissing the tender flesh of _'s neck. She tensed as he wandered across a small patch and moaned softly when he attached himself to that one spot, sucking and biting enough to leave a mark. "Nyaaa...Not faaair~" She whined softly, pushing him away. He chuckled at her, letting her go.

"Do you not like my awesome teasing?" He asked, allowing her to push him against the wall.

"I deserve to have some fun with you..." She cooed in his ear, her hot breath against his ear made him bite his tongue to suppress a groan. She made quick work on his neck, finding his sweet spot and giggling into his neck when he moaned quietly. A little bit of dominance was always fun. After leaving a decent mark on him, she kissed down his chest and paused to tease the buds of sensitive flesh. He groaned lowly, still allowing her to have control over him. It was highly pleasurable to not being doing all of the work for once. Once on her knees, _ looked up at Gilbert, mischievous (eye color) eyes meeting lust filled red ones. Her cool hand met his hard length, only causing it to stiffen more.

"Gaah..." Gilbert groaned at the contact, watching her as she worked him in her hands at a leisurely pace. _ dipped her head down, swirling her tongue around the head of his manhood before partially taking him into her mouth. He laced a hand in her (hair color) hair, pulling her a little closer, wanting more. She moved her mouth slowly, taking in as much as she could without choking herself. The moans and panting coming from Gilbert only egged her on more, and he was quickly reaching the end, but forced her back. "Heh, don't think...you can...beat the awesome me so..easily." He grinned, pulling her to her feet. She was panting softly, her lips now a cherry red. Her back was against the wall again, arms pinned beside her as the Prussian moved his lips down her neck. He made his way to her breasts, taking one nipple into his mouth while he released one of her hands to toy with the other. After a short while, he switched his mouth to her other nipple, working till he was satisfied.

"Enough...fucking around." _ murmured, grinding her hips against his in a needy way. He smirked widely and pinned her hands above her head.

"No, not yet, liebe." He said, his hand slowly moving down south to her already damp heat. She whined quietly, wanting more then his simple teasing. He rubbed her clit, giving her a little more, but still not enough. Her back arched and a soft moan slipped from _'s lips. Gilbert pressed his lips to hers again, muffling a squeak of slight shock when he thrust two fingers inside of her. Her fingers threaded through his hair, moaning against his lips while he moved his fingers slowly.

"Please g-go faster." _ begged in a whisper. Gilbert moved his fingers faster, picking up the pace little by little till the (hair color) haired girl was a panting, moaning mess. He stopped before she got too close to her climax and licked his fingers clean.

"Sie sind köstlich, mein süßer~[4]" He cooed in his native tongue, grabbing her by the thighs and pushing her closer to the wall. She blushed, telling herself to ask what he had said later. "Are you ready?" He asked, placing his member at her entrance. She was no virgin, but he was a fair bit larger then the other men she had been with thus far. Grabbing his shoulders, she smiled and nodded. With one swift thrust, he was deep inside of her. Gilbert moaned, gripping her legs tightly and giving her a moment.

"Move." She murmured in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. He wasted no time pulling out and ramming back in, eliciting moans from both. He continued moving at a fast pace, making her arch her back, giving him access to her neck again. Moans, groans, and other sounds of pleasure filled the bathroom, slightly muffled by the still running water.

"Hmm, _..." Gilbert moaned, bucking his hips as fast as he could. The knot in his stomach raveling tighter and tighter with each thrust. He forced himself to hold out till _ finished, and she didn't make him wait long as she released with a loud scream of his name, arching her back with her eyes shut tight. Her inner walls tightened around him, throwing him over the edge and making him see stars as he finished with a final thrust, yelling her name as they both shook in ecstasy. The two remained still, _'s legs wrapped around Gilbert's waist while he braced himself against the wall with his forearms.

"Now that...was awesome." _ murmured, making them both laugh.

"At least we're still in the shower. We can clean up here...and maybe we'll continue in the bedroom."

Translations~

[1] Liebling = Darling  
[2] Liebe = Dear  
[3] Lieben = Love  
[4] Sie sind köstlich, mein süßer = You are delicious, my sweet.


End file.
